A semiconductor light emitting device of a chip-sized package structure is proposed. In the semiconductor light emitting device, a fluorescent material layer is provided on a first side of a semiconductor layer including a light emitting layer. An electrode, an interconnect layer, and a resin layer are provided on a second side of the semiconductor layer. High reliability in practical use is desired for the semiconductor light emitting device of a chip-sized package structure.